The Trip of Tratie
by daughterofposideon22
Summary: Katie wants to go on a ski vacation, but the 'couples getaway' only allows her to go with a person of interest. She has a plan, but will it slide with her parents? Or will her family snipe her out. Will she and Travis become more than enemies?
1. The Plan

_Authors Note:_ _I don't own any of Ricks stuff, so yeah. Also, this is my first fanfiction, so I'm open to criticism. We need more TRATIE so I made some._

 **-Katie's POV-**

"Dad, this is so stupid! Why can't I go on this trip?!" I yelled. I was furious. Every person in this family got to go to Colorado but ME. I had already packed two weeks prior to be told I can't go since its a 'couples getaway'. Even Miranda gets to go with her boyfriend. They met three weeks ago!

"Oh come on, honey. You'll have fun on your own, plus the plants need watering." My father exclaimed as he and my stepmom made dinner the last night they were here before the trip.

"You know I can charm them anyways, all I want to do is ski!" I pleaded, I was so utterly done with this family. Miranda always gets what she wants. If only I had some miracle plan... I CAN FAKE A BOYFRIEND! This is perfect, I can just find some random guy to call my boyfriend and I can go! But how do I get my parents to believe me? And how do I get a boyfriend within then next hour?

As if on cue, Travis Stoll, my mortal enemy, walks through the door.

 **-Travis's POV-**

The second I walk trough the door a pair of hands grab me and pull me into the bathroom.

"What do you think you're doing!" I yell. Going to Katie's house was already a chore, and now I'm in a bathroom? My eyes focus to see my arch nemesis, and crush ** _*shut up brain!*_** pinning me to the door.

"Shhhhh!" She whispers, as her eyes scan over me as if I'm a math equation waiting to be solved. Her hands slide off my wrists and she looks at me with those pleading eyes she knows I can't say no to.

But it doesn't matter, because the girl next door gave me an offer I couldn't refuse.


	2. Convincing Enough

_Authors Note: T_ _hanks for the feedback! The last chapter was pretty short so I will try to make this longer. Also, I don't own anything except the plot. This applies to all further chapters unless I decide to add some new characters (wink wink)_.

 **-Katie POV-**

I was doing it.

My plan was bulletproof. Except for the fact that I have parents who have been trying to get Travis and I together for at least 3 weddings, and the 16 annual picnics since we were 2 (but who's counting). Everything was so sudden, but it was either this or staying home for the next week, so lets do this.

 **-Travis POV-**

Why am I doing this.

I know she's using me, but then again am I using her? For all this time I thought we would end up together, but this doesn't feel right.

Okay Travis, lets play this game.

 _About 15 minutes of planning later..._

 **-Katie POV-**

I took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen with Travis at my side.

"Hey dad, mom?" I said. Putting on my biggest school girl smile the whole state of New York could see, and braced for the worst. I needed a miracle.

"Hmm?" My dad replied, cutting some peppers and other vegetables that I had grown for soup. He seemed annoyed that I was asking him yet another favor, but I was not willing to take no for an answer.

"You know how I said that I didn't have a boyfriend to go with on the trip?" I asked.

"Katie you know we have already went over this! No does not mean maybe it means n-"

Mr. Gardner suddenly stopped to smell the roses, or in this case peppers. Everyone around me was in some weird trance. Mr. Gardner looked almost drunk yet still managed to mumble, "Yes, you can go with Travis."

That was all I needed. Thanks mom.

"Thank you so, so, so, so much!" I yelled, embracing him and my step mom in a bear hug. There was a slight hesitation, but as soon as he took another pepper filled breath in, he was hooked back into Hectate's arms.

"I guess I better get packed," I exclaimed, pulling Travis up the stairs with me.

"Don't get any ideas Katie-Kat, we are still just kids," He joked. A tinge of redness comes to my cheeks, which I hope I covered as I bolted up the rest of the stairs to my room.

 **-Travis POV-**

I have entered the messy, scattered with half finished paintings, succulents, and vine decorated room over a thousand times. It's covered in papers, sketches, and pencils with destroyed erasers.

"Sorry about the mess," Katie mumbles, as I climb out of the window into the conveniently placed tree she grew between our windows when we were younger.

Once I make it into my room, I begin to grab my favorite jeans, t-shirts, and jackets (it is spring skiing after all).

"How long will we be gone?" I call over to Katie, who seems busy picking between leggings or jeans stuffing them both into the suitcase.

"About a week," She replies, walking over to her drawers. "Don't peek at my underwear, you won't be seeing them anytime soon." She mocked, turning towards her dresser to cover her belongings.

"Pack something lace." I bicker as I finish packing my last shirt that I will need.

I was all done, and couldn't wait for the 5 hour flight ahead of us.


	3. On Our Way

_Author's Note:_ _It has definitely been WAY too long since I even picked up the pen (or in this case, phone) to write. I had exams, essays, swim practice, and all that jazz that distracts me from writing! But now that Holiday Break has begun, I can put all of that on pause. Thank you all for your_ _patience!_

It is the morning of December 18th, and everything about this day is hustle and bustle. The 'Trip of Tratie' is about to begin!

 **-Katie** **POV-**

I my eyes open slowly from a peaceful night, and grogily open my window to let in some fresh (as in polluted) New York City air, as I hop out of bed, and stumble over to my bathroom to get ready for the day.

The mirror shows an average high school girl with messy brown hair, and the type of green eyes that can cut anyone they land on (except Travis of course). I don't get it! Every scowl I give him is scoffed away and deemed irrelevant. Every negative thing thrown at him is just ignored. I wonder if some day he won't be able to take everyone hurting him any more, to just _snap_ , and I'm not sure if I want to be around if he does.

My thoughts drift away from Travis, * ** _why can't I stop thinking about him?*_** to a more bigger picture, VACATION! How could I have forgotten? It's like sleep swept away all thoughts of the outside world, only to remember them at the last minute. Anyways, I jump into my daily routine of showering, brushing teeth, washing my face, moisturizing, all the good stuff. Once I finish I grow a quick apple from a random vine in my bathroom, and head downstairs.

My family is relaxing at the kitchen table, eating pancakes as I reach the bottom of the steps my step-mother sneers, "Well look who's off to a late start this morning," I give her my signature glare and she recounts with a, "Oh! I'm only joking, always have, always will."

Works every time.

I finish my apple, and begin to help clean up the kitchen and rest of the house before my parents leave for the airport. And I struggle to get Travis out of my mind, an entire day, let alone week with him is going to be a LOT of work.

 **-Travis** **POV-**

I wake in a cold sweat. I feel dried tears on my face. My nightmare is still vivid in my mind.

 _I am on a plane, Katie and I are in the same row when she looks over to me, concerned. "Do you think we are gonna be okay?" She asks. "Katie-Kat, it's only a plane ride, it'll be fine. I promise." I say back. The plane ride is going fine, we get drinks, pretzels, everything is fine. Katie reads as I try to sleep, and we are finally at peace. Then the plane rattles, swerves, and suddenly, drops. We are weightless, and all I care about it making sure_ _sheis okay. But the plane keeps falling, and we both hold onto each other as we crash into the ground. Everything is filled with chaos, yet it is so silent, because Katie is the only thing on my mind. I stare into her eyes, and I shatter as they begin to glaze. I broke my promise. I scream, and can't stop screaming._

 _And then I wake up._

If you couldn't tell, I am scared of flying.

I immediately hit the shower to try to get the thought of the plane crash out of my head. But the scene of Katie dying still lingers. Even after a couple washes of shampoo, (which rarely happens might I add) I still can't push it out of my mind.

My breakfast tastes of nothing, and the anxiety of the flight later today still scares me. However, I press on, and go up stairs to check on Connor, who still needs to pack since he is going with Lou Ellen. Gods, I don't know what she sees in him, but every time she _does_ see him, she almost faints, kinda weird actually. But he is the same way with her, they both swoon over each other like love sick puppies.

Gross.

 _2_ _:00_ _pm; Flight dispatches at 5:00 pm._

 **-Katie POV-**

I never thought I would be knocking on the Stoll's door with an actual purpose, but today was a different kind of day. We were already behind scedule, and would barely make it through security before our flight at this rate. Luckily we live pretty close to the airport.

I knock again, no answer.

The door is unlocked so I decide to let myself in. Mr. and Mrs. Stoll might as well already be in the air, as well as my parents. They decided to take the 2:00 flight, or in my dads words, "Give you two lovebirds a little time alone on the flight," Ha! Little did he know huh?

I look around, but there is no one in the kitchen, so I make my way upstairs figuring that I'd find them playing some videogame, and have to yell at these twins to get ready. I already have Miranda, her boyfriend (Ellis Wakefield; son of Ares), and Lou Ellen waiting in the car, so a little push in order for them to, 'HURRY UP,' should do just fine.

I knock, and then walk in to what I know to be Connors room, catching him on his phone. I suddenly yell, "CONNOR STOLL, YOU GET YOUR BUT OUTTA BED! GRAB YOUR BAGS, WE ARE HEADED FOR THE SLOPES!" I put as much excitement, and force as I can muster. He practically jumps a foot off his chair, and I smirk, knowing I caught him off guard.

"Gods Kaite, chill out a bit. I'm already packed," He exclaims as he grabs his suitcase and makes his way down the stairs. I can tell that he doesn't plan on logging around much longer, and see him join Lou Ellen in the van through the window.

One down, one to go.

I walk into Travis's room without bothering to knock, big mistake. Once I enter, my breath hitches at the sight of him. He is topless, and gods he is attractive. ***What? Katie you hate him shut up!***

Ugh, all these 'high school hormones' are starting to annoy me, its as if EVERYONE (suddenly including me) is hot and bothered.

I catch myself staring, mistake number two. I begin to tell him to get ready, but it's all in vain. He caught me too.

"Like what you see, Gardner?" He gives his signature smirk, and I turn around. Not only to give him his privacy, but to hide my embarrassment, which has now shown up as a tinge of pink on my cheeks.

"Ew, no! Get dressed Travis, we are about to leave and you're holding everybody up," I hissed, annoyed and flustered at the fact he is just so full of him self! And I have to fake being his girlfriend for a week? Ugh is the only word that can describe my feelings.

 **-Travis POV-**

She was looking at me, and for the first time it was out of curiosity, not hate. She couldn't possibly want anything to do with me, could she?

I was stunned, but quickly went back to 'Classic Travis' mode. With a smirk that will still get the entire Junior class to swoon, and a snarky remark, the surprised expression a few moments ago had dissolved.

"Like what you see, Gardner?"

Of course she denies it (she always has). However, I'm glad shes turned around. Even though I'm not supposed to care, a hint of sadness envelops me. Just for a moment (I can't even remember if it showed on my face). If it did, again, I'm glad she didn't see it.

After that 'encounter' happened, Katie awkwardly left. Her words something along the line of, "Well, I'll be in the car," and sprints downstairs.

Once I make it to the van, and put my suitcase in the trunk, I hop in the only seat left. Which is surprisingly shotgun? I sit down and we begin our drive to the airport. When I ask why no one called shotgun Connor says it must be since the 'couples' have all sat in their consecutive rows, and Katie is the best driver.

I personally think it's because she's the bossy one, and doesn't trust anyone else with the 'Gardner Family Van'.

Anyways, after a little while of driving, Katie grabs my hand. I look over to her with a confused look on my face, she turns the radio up so no one else can hear us, and leans over.

"Relax, Stoll, I'm only putting on a show. By the way, try not to turn into a statue next time." She whispers. Her focus turns back to the road, and I can't help but laugh. I pull her hand to my lips, and softly kiss the back of her hand. She glances over with a raised eyebrow, clearly annoyed. I shoot her a wink as she rolls her eyes, and returns to the task at hand, finding a parking space.

'Two can play at that game,' I thought.

 _A/N:_ _Thanks for reading this chapter! Again, I hope to write a lot more, and a lot faster in the future, expect this story to be about 7 chapters once finished. But I might change my mind. ;) Please leave reviews! I wan't to know what you guys think of my very first fanfiction in this site! Also, I am open to criticism, and want to become a better writer in the future. Hope you all had a nice holiday!_


End file.
